undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 30
This is Issue 30 of Fear The Living, titled Another Chapter Closes. This is the ninth issue of Arc #4. Issue 30 I’m sitting in the corner of the room, tears still flowing from my eyes. I just recently put down one of the few people that cared about me like a son in this world. He was, like a father, he, my uncle, Micheal, every father figure I’ve ever had dies. I am filled with mixed feelings, I am bawling my eyes out, heartbroken and resentful over this. It’s my fault he’s dead, I left him out in a field with walkers, and he had a broken ankle. I’m a fucking idiot, people died anyways so what would it meant if I had waited with him it would have been the same, someone would have died, but he would be alive. “Hey Ken, this place is infested with biters follow me out of here” Kevin says, he opened another door in the room. “Fine just give me a few seconds” I say, I walk up to Daniel and close his eyes “I’m so sorry man, it’s my fault, I’m so sorry, I just, sorry man”. I grab my knife and put it back in my pocket. Kevin and I quietly walk through the halls. Every step quiet as I can make them so I don’t attract any biters. I look around and jump across a gap in the ground, probably left by a grenade. “Be careful, you could’ve attracted a couple of them, be more careful” Kevin says and crosses the gap. “Sorry if my jump made any sound, I can’t fucking control that, I can’t even save my own friends” I say. “What happened, why are you so mad” Kevin asks. “I’m, I” I say. “Let it out buddy” Kevin says. “I left my friend, probably more like father to me, I left him in a field, with a bunch of biters, and he had a fucked up ankle. It’s my fault he’s dead, I can’t even save a good friend” I say. “Hey Ken, you can’t save everyone, you need to get over that, people will die, people you care about, they will pass away, but you get over it, you don’t dwell on it. They will die, you won’t be able to save them, but that doesn’t make you a piece of shit” Kevin says. “Thanks, I just, I can’t stand when people I care about die” I say. “No one will stay forever, you just get you used to it” Kevin says. “I don’t think I ever-OH SHIT RUN” I say as I see a couple of biters come around the corner. We get up and start running towards the door to exit the building. We see the door open and the guys that separated from us are leaving the building. “WAIT, WAIT FOR US” I yell. They keep the door open for us, we run as fast as we can to the door. My legs are throbbing like hell, we finally reach the door and we exit the building, I look back into it one more time, all I can think about is all the death and horrible things that happened in there, so I finally close the door, closing this chapter of my life. We follow D.L. to a bus with the other guys from the assault. We enter the bus and it starts going to the warehouse. I see Allison so I walk up to her and hug her tightly. “He, he did things Ken” Allison says. “I know he did things, he forced me to watch, I’m so sorry you had to go through all this” I say. I look around the bus, I see my group, and it’s shorter than it was before, way shorter, but at least some people are still alive. “Ken your alive, I thought they killed you man” Ben says. “No they didn’t” I say. “Where is Daniel” John asks. “He’s dead, I put him down” I say. “Oh, do you how he died” John says. “I don’t want to talk about it” I say. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues